P4: Discovering the Truth
by mewmewlover23
Summary: Tanaka Kiyoko moves to Inaba to stay with her uncle and her cousin for a year. She never thoght that she would being fighting Shadows, making friends and finding love. With her team, they will uncover the really truth to the muders and save Inaba and maybe the world from the Midnight Channel. OcXYosuke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: My First Day in Inaba

There was darkness all around and not a sound was made. But then, I saw a limousine pulling up towards me. It has a velvety blue color, and has no type of markings on it. There was also a thick fog surrounding the car. For some reason, I decided to get inside the limousine. Yes, a strange limo pulls up and I get into it. Nothing's going to happen to me at all… right? I was wrong... when I closed the door to the limo... it started back up and began to drive off. I had no clue who was driving and personally, I didn't care because I was freaked out by the two passengers in the limousine with me. One of them was a woman who is sitting towards back, on the side limo. She was wearing a blue uniform that resembles of a police uniform, she has blonde hair, golden eyes, and a blue head band. She was holding some type of book in her lap. Then there was the strange old man, who sits on the far end of the limo. He was wearing a suit that resembles a butler uniform, he also has silver hair, and his face is resident to a very long nose. His eyes were large as bowling balls and the veins in his eye balls were out. There was a small silence until the old man spoke.

"…Welcome to the Velvet Room". He said.

* * *

Inside the limo, I had the same velvety blue color as the outside. There was a small bar to left, a small table in front of the old man; you couldn't see anything outside of the limousine. The freaky old man spoke again.

"Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny… *chuckle*… My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room where only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter… It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself… My lady?"

"It's Tanaka Kiyoko," I said.

"Hmm… I see. Now, let's take a look at your future, shall we, Igor said.

(This is….. strange)

Igor then pointed his palm toward the table in front of him. Then the table top glowed a bright light blue color. Before Kiyoko's eyes appeared a small deck of cards.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asked.

Kiyoko shrugged.

And with a swipe of his hand Igor spread the small deck of cards in a 3 by 3 arrangement.

"Every reading is done with the same cards, yet that result is always different… *chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" he said.

Igor then flipped over the bottom-right card. A picture of a tower being struck by lightning appeared on it.

"Hm… The tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…"

Igor flipped over the bottom-right card, which had shown a small crayfish above a large crescent moon with a face on it facing to the left.

"The Moon, in the upright position . This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"… Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guest, to ensure that does not happen." Igor explained to Kiyoko.

Igor the swiped his hand over the cards on the table, and they all vanished into thin air.

(I'm freaked out now! I need to WAKE UP!")

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself. As well as our master, who could not be present here."

The woman named Margaret spoke.

"My named is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She said.

Kiyoko gave a slight nod, then looked back at Igor.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…" he said.

(Wait!)

Then everything went blank.

* * *

While my parents are overseas American, I Tanaka Kiyoko, will be staying with Uncle for a year. I am sixteen year old girl. I'm around 5'7" with orange hair that come down to waist, and my eyes are light brown eyes. I was recently lived in the big city and now I will be going to an urban school. My favorite food is shrimp, pizza, and chicken fingers. I listen to any type of music as long as it has a good beat. I have necklace shaped of a star that was given to me by my mother when she came back from one of her trips.

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate. I had gotten a message from uncle.

TEXT MESSAGE: MEET US OUTSIDE YASOINABA STATION AT 4 PM."

(He worries too much. Geez, I can take myself.)

FEMALE ANNOUNCER: We will arrive at Yasogami Terminal in a few minutes. Passengers heading for Inaba city, and Yasoinba Station, please go to the other side of the platform.

"Ah, that's me."

_At the Dojima Residence_

"Oh. Should we go soon?" a young girl said as she looked clock.

"Yeah… It's just about." The older man who looked around his forties said.

_Train heading for Yasoinaba Terminal_

Kiyoki looked out the window on the train and admired the view before she went through the tunnel. Suddenly, images of a Margaret and Igor flashed through her mind. This startled Kiyoki, but she quickly shook it.

Male Announcer: "Yasoinaba… Yasoinba…"

Kiyoki grabbed her things and then got off of the train.

**Location: Yasoinba terminal in Inaba City**

**Today's Date: 4/11… Monday**

**Time: Afternoon**

**Weather : Foggy**

Kiyoki looked around the area for her uncle.

"Hey! Over here!" a man voice yelled.

"Ah" Kiyoki walked over the man coming towards her.

"Well, you're much cuter in person than in your photo. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Dojima Ryotaro. I'll be taking care of you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that sums it up." He said.

"Nice to meet you," Kiyoki said politely.

"Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know. This is my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin" He said.

Kiyoki looked at the small girl and smiled. She bent down to Nanako's level and extended her hand. The small girl came from behind her father and shook Kiyoki's hand.

"Mmph… H'llo…" she said shyly and then retreated to the backside of her father. Kiyoki chuckled. Her mother always told her she was shy when she was younger.

"*Chuckle* what are you so shy for?" Dojima asked. Nanako slapped his backed.

"Ow, Hahaha."

"Mm…," Nanako whined.

"Well then, let's get going. My car's over there." Dojima said. Dojima led Kiyoki to the white jeep and soon they drove off. He then stopped at a gas station before going to the Dojima residence.

"Welcome to Moel." The gas attendant said.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked Nanako.

"Uh-huh" she said.

Nanako and Uncle Dojima exited the car. Nanako looked around for the bathroom when the attendant said something.

"The bathroom's in the back. On your left. Ya know which side's left? It's the side you hold your chopsticks in." The attendant said.

"…I know… _Geez_" Nanako said angrily.

Kiyoki stepped out jeep and observed my surroundings. The town was quiet small town from the big city and quiet too. That will be something used to, but she easy got use to new things.

"You guys takin' a trip?" the attendant asked.

"No, we just had to pick her up at the train station. She just moved here from the big city," Dojima explained.

"City, huh…?" the attendant said as he looked at Kiyoki. That sent shiver down her spine.

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine." Dojima said.

"Right away sir!" The attendant said.

"Good a time as any for a smoke…" Dojima said and walked off.

"Are you in high school?" the attendant asked Kiyoki.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow," Kiyoki answered.

"It shouldn't be too surprising to a city girl that there ain't much to do out here in the sticks. There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs." He explained.

(Friends…) I remembered all my friends back in the city. I smiled sadly, but then looked back the attendant.

"Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." The attendant said.

"I'll keep it in mind," I said with a smile. The attendant smile at me and extended his hand out. I shook it. As I was about to let go, the attendants hand squeezed mind. I looked at him with a confused look.

"You sure are cute. Hope you find love while you're here," he said as he gave me a wink. I blushed at his comment. He chuckled and let go my hand. The attendant then went back work and started to fill up the jeep. Once he left Kiyoki head started to spin.

"Mm…," Kiyoki said as she put her hand on her forehead. Nanako walked towards me.

"…Are you okay? She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kiyoki said.

"Did you get car sick?"

"I'm probably just tired, you don't have to worry," Kiyoki said as she patted Nanako's head. Nanako gave slight small and got back in the car. Dojima came back and we got into the car to go to the Dojima residents.

* * *

_At the Dojima residence_

Uncle Dojima and Nanako walked quietly inside their house, but I stood outside for a few minutes. I looked at the small house and took a deep breath. I walked inside and Nanako showed me to my room and Kiyoki started to unpack. Once I was done, Nanako called me down for dinner. Kiyoki came downstairs and saw Nanako and Uncle Dojima at the table with table with some TV dinner. We all then opened our sodas.

"All right, let's have a toast." Dojima said. We all raised our can and took a sip.

"So… Your mom and dad are busy as always… They're working overseas, was it?" he asked.

"Yes, their working on a new type of software," Kiyoki said.

"I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid."

"It's fine. You get used to it after a while."

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around." Dojima said. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home." He said.

"Thank you for your kindness," I said with a smile.

*Chuckle* C'mon, there's no need to be so formal. Look you're making Nanako all tense."

Kiyoki looked toward and the small girl blushing and smiled.

"Well, anyway… Let's eat." Dojima said. We all were about to eat when Uncle Dojima's phone began to ring.

"Ugh… Who's calling at this hour? He complained. He answered the phone.

"… Dojima speaking? …" He got up from the table turned towards the kitchen.

"Yeah? I see… So where is it?... _sigh_… Alright, I'm on my way. Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze." He said and hung up the phone. He then looked at Kiyoki and Nanako with a sad look.

"Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help him out, okay?" Dojima explained.

"…Okay." Nanako said with a sad expression.

"Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry?!" Dojima yelled.

"I already brought it in!" Nanako yelled back.

"…All right. Well, I'm off." He said and the door closed. Nanako then turned on the television.

"—for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas." The weather announcer said. There was an awkward silence as Kiyoki and Nanako both began to eat. So Kiyoki decided to the start a conversation.

"What does your dad do?" Kiyoki asked.

"He… investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." She said.

"And now for the local news. City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Ntil allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye." The male announcer said.

"… This is boring." Nanako said and she changed the channel. It was on a commercial.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great your Junes!"

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sung.

"Do you like Junes?" Kiyoki asked.

"Yeah!" the young girl said with a smile. Kiyoki patted her head and smiled.

"Your such a good kid. Your dad should be proud." Kiyoki said. Then Nanako's face turned said and she became quiet again. Kiyoki didn't know what to do.

"…Aren't you going to eat?" Nanako asked. I quickly began to eat my food.

* * *

The food wasn't bad, but it didn't fill Kiyoki up. She decided that she would head to bed early since she starts school tomorrow. While she was asleep, he had a strange dream. Kiyoki was surrounded by fog and you barely could see anything.

(What?! Where am I?)

Kiyoki saw a path and began to follow it. It was still hard to see where she was going and the stopped and looked around.

"Do you seek the truth?" a voice said.

"What…?" Kiyoki said and she prepared to defend herself.

"If it's the truth you desire, come and find me…," the voice said again.

"W-Who are you?! Show yourself," Kiyoki demanded. She looked around her, and still didn't see anything. She kept following the path to fine the person until she reached a strange looking rectangle stripped door. Kiyoki took a deep breath and then opened the door. She walked in and saw a shuriken on the floor and picked it up. Kiyoki looked up and saw a dark figure in front of her. She got in a fighting stance to prepare herself.

"So… You are the one pursuing me… Hmhmhm… Try all you like…" the voice said.

"I am. Now tell me who are?!" Kiyoki demanded.

Kiyoki used Zio and attacked the dark figure.

"Hmmm… It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…," the voice said. Kiyoki glared at the figure and attacked it again with her shuriken.

"I see… Indeed, you possess an interesting quality…" the voice said. Kiyoki used Zio again.

"But… you will not catch me so easily… If what you seek is "truth," then your search will be even harder…" the voice said. The figure made the fog thicker. Kiyoki used Zio but it didn't make any contact.

"Everyone sees what they want to… And the fog only deepens…" the voice said.

(Damn) Kiyoki attacked with Cleave this time, but it still didn't make any contact.

"Will we meet again..? At a place other than here… Hmhm… I look forward to it… the voice said and then disappeared. Kiyoki started to feel dizzy and fainted.

* * *

First I would like to dedicate my story to RmanX100064 because she inspried me to write my own fanfiction for the Persona series. I got some good idea from her or him and would advise you all who are reading my story to read her's or his. I hope you all like my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School, Friends, and Stuck in a TV?**

* * *

LOCATION: Dojima Residence, Kiyoki's room.

**Today: 4/12**

**Time: Early Morning**

**Weather: Rain/Fog**

Kiyoki woke up and got ready for school. She had put her hair up in a ponytail, but images from yesterday appeared in her head again.

(Damnnit… What was that yesterday?)

But now wasn't the time to think about the strange dream. Kiyoki would be late for school if didn't get ready. Once she was done, she went down stairs and saw Nanako in the kitchen make breakfast.

"Good morning." Nanako said.

"Morning Nanako," Kiyoki said as she sat down in the table.

"Okay. Let's eat." The small girl said.

"Did you cook this?" Kiyoki asked. Nanako nodded.

"I can toast bread… and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook, so I buy dinner. You're starting school today, right?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous though." Kiyoki said.

"My school's on the way, so… let's go together." Nanako said. Kiyoki smiled and gave a slight nod. As soon Kiyoki and Nanako finished their breakfast, than began to walk to school.

* * *

**LOCATION: School Zone, Intersection in front of the school…**

"You keep going straight from here. My school's this way. Bye." Nanako said.

"Thanks Nanako. Be careful," Kiyoki said. Nanako nodded and she left. Kiyoko started walking school. As she was getting closer to the entrance, she saw a boy riding a bike with an umbrella in his hand. He had a set of headphone around his neck.

"Whoaaaa…!" the boy then crashed into the pole. It seemed that he got hit into the pole and it looked like he was in pain. Kiyoki shrugged it off and left the boy to deal with his pain. Kiyoki arrived at the entrance and then began to walk again.

* * *

**LOCATION: In a classroom in Yasogami High…**

"*Ugh* Talk about bad luck… The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" a boy said.

"Yeah, it King Moron alright… We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for a whole year…" another boy said.

"Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be two transfer students from the city in this class." A girl said.

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?" the boy asked.

"Transfer students from the city… Just like you, huh, Yosuke? … Huh? You look dead today." a girl with short hair said. She wore a green jacket over her uniform.

"Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…" The boy named Yosuke said. He looked like he was still in pain.

"What's with him?" the girl with short asked her friend.

"Who knows?" A girl with black hair said.

**LOCATION: Outside the classroom**

A man wearing a blue suit douche told me and another boy with silver hair and silver eyes to wait outside. He also told them to not to do anything funny while he was gone.

(What would I be dong with someone I don't even know?!)

Kiyoki looked at the boy and the boy looked at her. He gave her small smile turned his attention back to the man. Kiyoki smiled and did the same. The man, the boy, and Kiyoki walked inside the classroom.

**LOCATION: Classroom**

The student began to take their seats.

"Awright, shut your traps!" Mr. Morooka yelled.

(That's no way to talk to your students!)

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-stuck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" He yelled.

Sweat dropped down the students head.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce these transfer students. These sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And their just as much of losers here as they were there, so you guys better not get any idea about hitting on them! Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick." Mr. Morooka said.

(Bastard!)

"You calling me a loser?" the boy and Kiyoki said in unison. The class was surprised. Kiyoki and the boy looked at each other.

"Hrnh… That's it you're on my shit list, effective immediately. Now listen up! This town in miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! That goes for you to girly!" He said.

"Well, you look like pervert, but you got the asshole part done pretty good," Kiyoki said with a smirk. The whole class laughed and Morooka gave me a slight glare.

"But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places…," he said and kept going on and on until the girl with the short hair said that there was a seat next her and in front of the boy from this morning.

"Excuse me? Is it ok for the transfer students to seat over here?" the girl said.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Hear that? Your seats are over there. So hurry up and siddown already!" Mr. Morooka demanded. The boy and Kiyoki took their seats. Kiyoki took her seat next to the short haired girl and the boy took the seat behind her.

"He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… We we'll just have to hang in there for a year" the girl said to Kiyoki and the boy. The boy and her heard people talking about them. Kiyoki ignored them, until the lesson was done.

"Shut your trap! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!" Mr. Morooka yelled.

* * *

**TIME: After school**

**WEATHER: FOGGY**

"That's all for today. Normal lecture will start tomorrow." Mr. Morooka said He was about to leave the classroom when…

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." The school intercom said.

"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise," he said and left the classroom.

(I guess he actually care about us)

Suddenly, police seiren could be heard in the distance… Some students ran to the window and began to gossip, but Kiyoki began to pack up her things. She then noticed the boy was doing the same and dropped his pencil. Kiyoki pick it up and handed to him.

"Thank you," the boy said.

"No problem." She said.

"I'm Narukami Yu, nice to meet you," Yu said.

"Likewise, I'm Tanaka Kiyoki," Kiyoki said. The both shook each other hands and felt a strong pulse.

"Did you feel that?" Kiyoki asked

"Ah," Yu said. Kiyoki was about asked another question, but the intercom came on.

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…" the intercom said. Kiyoki looked at Yu.

"I hope my Uncle is ok?" she said

"Mine to." Yu said

"Well, I better get going. I worried about my little cousin." Kiyoki said.

"Ah, me to" He said. We were about to leave, but the girl with the short hair stopped us.

"Hey, are you guys going home already? Why don't you come with us?" the girl asked. Kiyoki and Yu nodded their heads.

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?

"Of course, pleasure to me you. I'm Tanaka Kiyoki." Kiyoki said.

"I'm Narukami Yu." Yu said.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, this is Yukiko Amagi." Chie said.

"Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" Yukiko said.

"It's not a problem." Yu said.

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all." Chie said. Kiyoki chuckled.

"Then ask away." Kiyoki said. The four classmates were about to leave when the boy that was in pain this morning.

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka…? This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" the boy said. We all looked at him with a confused look.

"And… I'm really sorry! I was an accident! Please juts have mercy until my next paycheck!" the boy said as he held out a DVD case. Chie took it.

"Seeya Thanks!" the boy said and ran off.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD?!" Chie yelled with anger.

"Argh!" the boy yelled. Yu, Yukiko, and Kiyoki caught up to them and Chie had kicked the boy in the balls. Chie's opened her DVD and was in shocked when she opened it.

"What the?! I can't believe this! It is completely cracked… My "Trial of the Dragon"…!" she yelled.

"I thick mine's cracked too… C-Critical hit to the nads…" the boy said in pain.

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me…?" the boy asked.

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home," Chie said angrily. Chie put her DVD in her bag and the two friends walked out the classroom. Yu and Kiyoki debated if they should help or not…. They both left the classroom and caught up with Chie and Yukiko. They all were having a nice chat, but when they arrived at the entrance of the school, a boy stopped them.

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" the boy asked.

"What…? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko asked. Kiyoki got a creepy feeling from this guy.

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" the boy asked.

"I-I'm not going…" Yukiko said nervously.

"… Fine !" to boy said angrily and ran off.

"Wh-What did he want from me…?" Yukiko asked with a scared tone. Kiyoki and Yu just smiled and Chie sighed.

"What did he want…? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date." Chie explained.

"Yukiko-san, you seem to be slow about things like this I presume," Kiyoki said.

"Huh? Really…?" Yukiko said innocently.

"You really had no clue? Sheeesh… But then again that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden." Chie said.

"Yes, he did it in a creepy way, but I can see why you took it the wrong way," Kiyoki said.

"Ah, I agree," Yu said. The boy with the bike came by and stopped.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn foo, huh? Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year." the boy said.

"I can see why she turned you down. You always get hurt." Kiyoki said with the smirk. The boy glared at her, but Chie was trying to hold back her laugh and Yu just sighed.

"I'm kidding, can't take a joke?" Kiyoki asked mockingly.

"Besides… I don't recall doing that." Yukiko said.

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime?!" The boy asked, with hope.

"… I'd rather not." Yukiko said. Kiyoki and Chie burst out laughing. The boy glared at them and Yu coughed to hide his laugh.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up…" the boy said.

"It sure will. Trying to go for someone who is above your league." Kiyoki said with a smirk.

"You sure got a mouth on you!" the boy yelled with anger. Kiyoki chuckled.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry alright. You just easy to make fun that's all," she said with a smile. The boy blushed and didn't say another word.

"What? Is something wrong? I apologized." Kiyoki said.

"Ok, ok, I'll forgive you since you're the new kid. Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer students too much" The boy said. He got off his bike and rode off.

"We-re just curious, is all!" Chie yelled.

(That guy is interesting)

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this…" Yukiko said.

"It's not your fault Yukiko-san," Kiyoki said. Yukiko's worries seem to have gone away when Kiyoki said that. Soon, a crowd of people formed around the group.

"C'mon, let's go. Everybody is staring." Chie said. The group then fled the scene and began to walk home.

* * *

**LOCATION: Residential area**

As the four kids were walking, Chie popped an interesting topic.

"No way! Both your parents are overseas working?! That crazy weird…," she said.

"It's just a coincidence. Unless he has a cousin that is same age as mine and is a girl, then that would be weird." Kiyoki said.

"How old is your cousin Yu?" Yukiko asked.

"6" he said.

There was a silence for a minute….

"Ok, Now I'm freaked out," Kiyoki said.

"Well, there really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show people from the outside. Oh! Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous." Chie explained.

"I do like pottery… Are there any good inn's around here?" Kiyoki asked.

"Oh! There's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie told Kiyoki and Yu. They both then looked at Yukiko.

"Huh? It's… just an old inn." Yukiko said.

"Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! T's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going." Chie explained.

"… I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko said.

"Well, if it's how Chie describes it, I would be honored to visit." Kiyoki said.

"Thank you. You support is very generous." Yukiko said and she bowed.

"So tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh Yu?" Chie asked.

"I think so, yeah" Yu answered.

"I knew it!" Chie said with mischievous smile.

"Come on… Don't start this again…," Yukiko said. She sounded uncomfortable, so Kiyoki changed the subject.

"What about you Chie? Don't you think Yu is cute?" Kiyoki asked with a sadist smile.

"What?! Well I… Anyway…! She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh" Chie said as she tried to change the subject.

"C-Come on, stop it." Yukiko protest.

"You have answered my question Chie," Kiyoki said. Sweat dropped the Chie's head.

"But, Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" Yukiko said.

"I hardly find that you're not popular. But you're saying that you never had a boyfriend?" Kiyoki asked.

"Wait, no! Wh-What I meant to say was I don't need a boyfriend!" Yukiko yelled. Kiyoki and Chie laughed, while Yu just stood there like a statue.

"Geez… Chie!" she said.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to two people from the big city, and you barely said a word!" Chie said with a grin. Then Chie saw something in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" she said. The group then walked towards the seen. When they got their people were being blocked off from a street by the police.

" So that high schooler left school early and as she came down the street…" a woman said.

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna? I wanted to see it too." Another woman said.

"Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago." The woman explained.

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here…" the other woman said.

That news shocked the Kiyoki and the others.

"Wait… What did she just say? A dead body?!" Chie said. Her face went pale and so did Kiyoki's. She then remembered the images from the train again. Kiyoki felt dizzy and almost fainted, but Yu caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?!" Chie nearly yelled.

"I-I'm fine, just feel a little dizzy that's all," Kiyoki said. Yu helped Kiyoki back to her feet.

"Thank you, Yu" Kiyoki said with a weak smile.

"No problem," he said with a somewhat worried tone.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a voice said. The turned to see Kiyoki's Uncle.

"Uncle Dojima, we were just passing by," Kiyoki said.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a slight headache," Kiyoki said. He then looked a Yu who tense up at Dojima's stare.

"Aren't you Saki's nephew?" Dojima asked.

"Ah, Yes. I started school today as well," Yu answered.

"I see. Well since Kiyoki has a headache can you make sure that you take her home since you live next door." Dojima asked.

"You live next door to each other?!" Chie said.

"I'm just as surprised as you Chie." Kiyoki said.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure she gets home safely." Yu said.

"Thanks," Dojima said and went back to work.

"You know this guy?" Chie asked.

"I'm Detective Dojima, her guardian. Uhh… Well, how should I say this… I hope you get along with her." He said.

"We will," Yukiko said.

"But you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." Dojima said.

"Uncle… The house is in this direction." Kiyoki pointed out.

"Sigh… you defiantly sis's daughter," Dojima said with a slight smile. He then walked away when a man with a blue suit on came running pass us. He looked like he was about to throw up, which he did.

"Ngh… Uuuurrghhh…"

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office?!" Dojima yelled.

"I-I'm sorry… Nngh…," the man named Adachi said after he finished throw up his lunch.

"*Sigh* Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" Dojima ordered. And then Dojima left to go back to the crime scene. Adachi followed right behind him.

"Was this what that announcement was about…?" Chie asked.

"Probably so. That's why they told us to head straight home," Yu said.

"What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna…?" Yukiko asked with a scared tone.

"Don't worry Yukiko-san. Rumors get started like that. It was probably something else… I hope." Kiyoki said with doubt. Chie and Yukiko looked at each other.

"Hey, Yukiko…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie asked nervously.

"Good idea…," Yukiko quickly said.

"Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie said.

"Please get some rest tonight too" Yukiko said.

"Thanks, I will…" Kiyoki said still feeling a little dizzy. Then the two best friends. Yu walked Kiyoki back to the Dojima residence. Once they arrived, Yu made sure that Kiyoki went inside without fainting.

"Nanako, I'm home," Kiyoki yelled.

"Welcome home… What happened?" Nanako asked with a worried tone. She ran towards Kiyoki and Yu.

"I felt a little dizzy while we walking home, but I'm fine." Kiyoki explained. Nanako looked at me, then at Yu. She looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, he's a classmate from school. This Narukami Yu. He's our next door neighbor's nephew." Kiyoki explained.

"Oh! Hiro's cousin." Nanako said.

"Yeah, he came to Inaba the same day as me." Kiyoki said. She felt a little dizzy again.

"We better get you to a couch, before you faint," Yu said.

"What about you?" Kiyoki asked. Yu gave her a confused look.

"Don't give me that. You felt a little dizzy to. Your face is pale as mine," she said.

"You both should rest here then. I'll go get Hiro," Nanako said. Nanako then went out the door and Yu carried Kiyoki to the couch.

"How did you notice?" Yu asked.

"When we were at the crime scene. You winced like you were in pain," Kiyoki explained.

"Your very observant." Yu stated.

"It's just a six sense." Kiyoki explained. The door opened again, then shut and Nanako came back with a boy who looked exactly like Nanako. Minus the pig tails and pink dress. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans.

"I brought Hiro," Nanako said.

"Hello Hiro, I'm Nanako's cousin. It's nice to meet you." Kiyoki said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Saki Hiro." Hiro said. Yu looked at me and I looked at Yu. We both chuckled and Nanako and Hiro looked at the two teenagers with confused looks. An hour later, Yu and Hiro went back home. Kiyoki and Nanako sat down and began watching the news.

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…" Nanako said with a sad tone.

"I'm sure he will." Kiyoki said. Nanako gave Kiyoki and weak smile and they turned their attention back to the television.

"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba. The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed…"

"Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!..." Nanako said with a worried tone.

"It'll be all right. I saw your father today and he was just fine." Kiyoki said.

"That's good… That's his job, so this stuff happens." Nanako said.

"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow." The announcer said. The news was then cut to a commercial.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary…." Nanako said.

"It's ok. You don't have to worry." Kiyoki said. Nanako then turned her attention back to the television.

"Oh, it Junes!" Nanako said.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"

"Every day's great at your Junes" Nanako sung happily.

"You pretty good a sing Nanako." Kiyoki said.

"Hee-hee, I'm the best one in my class!" Nanako said.

"Keep practicing and you may be a singer one day." Kiyoki said.

"Really?!" she asked.

"Yeah, I know it." Kiyoki said as she patted her cousin's head.

"Can you sing?" Nanako asked.

"Hmmm… A little" Kiyoki said.

"Can I hear a song?!" Nanako asked excitedly.

"Ok, ok…. yume no tsubomi hiraku

mabushii sora wo aogi

mune ippai hirogaru

yasashii kaori

kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU

kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne

daisuki da yo sasayaitara

sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana

hazukashikute utsumuiteta

watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu

"Wow! You're really good" Nanako said. Kiyoki rubbed the back of her head with embarrassment.

"Thanks Nanako," Kiyoki said as got up from the table. She went to get a glass of water, but then she began to suddenly feel tired.

"Hey Nanako, I'm going to bed a little early tonight. You should do the same thing, ok?" Kiyoki said.

"I will, you go ahead." She said. Kiyoki then went to her room and went to bed. The next day, as Kiyoki was walking to school, she saw the boy from yesterday riding his back again, but this time it was really fast and he ram his bike into some trash cans and feel into on.

"Someone…," he yelled. Kiyoki sighed.

"I'm here, hold on and stop moving ok," she said. The boy did what she said and she was able to get him out of the trash can.

"Whew, you saved me. Thanks! ….Ah, you're the girl who was making fun of me yesterday! Ummm…. Tanaka Kiyoki!

"Glad to see you remember me," Kiyoki said with a smirk.

"How can I forget, you really know how to make some pissed off at you with your jokes," the boy said.

"Haha, sorry about that… What's your name?" Kiyoki asked.

"I'm Yousuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya." Yousuke said.

"Likewise," Kiyoki said coolly.

"Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!" Yousuke explained.

"I know, it's been all over the news since this morning," Kiyoki said.

"You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident." Yousuke said with a worried tone.

"You might be right. Even in the city, I've never heard of something like this happening," Kiyoki said.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that… That's just messed up." He said.

"It's also messed up to kill someone in the first place," Kiyoki said.

"Yeah, your right," Yousuke said. The late bell rang.

"Oh crap, we're late!" Yousuke yelled.

"We better run," Kiyoki said. Yousuke then turned his bike around.

"You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine," Yousuke said with a grin. Sweat dropped down Kiyoki's head.

"What do you mean should?" she asked.

"It's a pretty old bike, but it should hold both of us. Your probably be a little heavy but we should be fine,"

"What?!"

"Hahaha, that's from yesterday!" Yousuke said with a grin. Kiyoki sighed and gave him a smile.

"I have to admit, that was a good one," she said. Yousuke grinned at her. Kiyoki got on the back of Yousuke's bike and the both hurried to school. Once they got there, Kiyoki saw Yu.

"Hey Yu," Kiyoki said. Yu turned around.

"Ah, good morning Yu, Yousuke," he said.

"Eh, you two already know it other?" Kiyoki asked.

"Yeah, we met yesterday evening. My uncle asked me to go to Junes and get something" Yu explained.

"I see," Kiyoki said.

"We better getting going guys, King Moron will have out heads if we're not in class," Yousuke said. The three then hurried to class.

* * *

**Location: School**

**Today: 4/13**

**Time: Afternoon**

**Weather: Foggy**

When the lecture was done for that day, Kiyoki was preparing to go home, when Yousuke and Yu came to her desk.

"What's up guys?" Kiyoki asked.

"I was just wondering how you were getting used to this place?" Yousuke asked.

"It's fine," Kiyoki said.

"That's good. What about you Yu?"

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it." He said.

"Wow, that was fast. There isn't much to do here compare to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great… Oh, you know about the local delicacy Kiyoki?" Yousuke asked.

"No, I don't." Kiyoki said.

"It's grilled steak! Like that's anything special, huh?" Yousuke said.

"It sounds good, maybe I will go there," Kiyoki said.

"Then do you both want to go? My treat," Yousuke afford.

"Sure, since your treating," Kiyoki grinned.

"I feel like I shouldn't ask that asking often…" Yousuke said. Kiyoki giggled.

"Yu, do you want to come?" Yousuke asked.

"Sure," Yu said. The three classmates were about to leave when Chie came up to them.

"What about me, huh? No apologies? My "Trial of the Dragon." Chie said.

"Urgh… You always come around when I'm talking about food…" Yousuke groaned.

"Well… you did break her DVD?" Kiyoki stated.

"Oh, come on! Can't you be on my side?!" Yousuke complained.

"Thanks Kiyoki! How about it Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie asked.

"I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out the inn today, anyway." Yukiko said.

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yousuke asked.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way." Yukiko said and left.

"Oh, well. We should get going too." Chie said.

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat three people…?" Yousuke cringed.

"Um… I can pay for myself…" Yu said.

"No way dude…. Man this sucks," Yousuke whispered.

"How about I pay for Chie?" Kiyoki suggested.

"How much do you have?" Yousuke asked.

"Enough to buy two steaks," Kiyoki said.

"No, save your money. It doesn't look like it, but Chie can make you go broke," Yousuke whispered to Kiyoki. Then the four classmates went to local delicacy.

* * *

**Location: Junes, food court**

Yousuke came back to the table with food from another place and Chie was pretty upset.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about…? They don't have grilled steak here." Chie yelled.

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans." Yousuke said.

"It's ok, this is just fine, right Yu?" Kiyoki asked. Yu gave a slight nod.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place!" Chie yelled.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything." Yousuke said.

"You own this place? Kiyoki and Yu said in unison.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you guys yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here." Yousuke explained. Kiyoki looked at Yousuke who looked really down. She noticed that Yu had the same feeling. Then Yousuke passed Kiyoki and Yu sodas.

"Here, this is to welcome you two to town." Yousuke said.

"Thank Yousuke!" Kiyoki said with a smile. Yousuke had a hint of blush, but nobody noticed.

"Satonaka, yours is on me too." Yousuke said. Chie grabbed her drink and sat back down.

"Yeah, I know." She said. They all took a sip of their drinks and began talking, until Chie said something.

"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and… Oh, uh…," Chie stopped talking.

"… You can' blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yousuke said and sighed. Kiyoki and Yu look at each with confusion, than backed at Yousuke and Chie. We all then notice a girl and Yousuke face lit up.

"Hey… It's Saki-senpia! Sorry, be right back." Yousuke said. And he rushed off to see the girl.

"Is she Yousuke's girlfriend?" Yu asked and Chie.

"Haha, he wishes. That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district…. I think she's working here part-time, though." Chie explained. As those two were talking about something, Kiyoki, Yu, and Chie had their own conversation, until the girl and Yousuke came over. She looked a little tired, but also she had stress in her heart.

"Are you two the transfer student? Oh, did you hear about me already? It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh?" Saki asked.

"It kinda is. Yousuke's cool," Kiyoki said.

"Un, he's been really helpful" Yu said.

"I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much." Saki explained.

"N-Not necessarily…," Yousuke protested.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you three get along good." She said.

"Ah, will take good care of him, right Yu?" Kiyoki said.

"Ah," Yu said.

"You two make it sound like I need a babysitter," Yousuke said. We all laughed.

"Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." Saki said.

"Nah, he's a great guy," Yu said.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go… Laters" Saki said and left.

"Oh, uh, Senpai…!" Yousuke tried to say something, but Saki was already gone.

"Hahaha, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way…" He said.

"She's seems down, is everything ok?" Kiyoki asked.

"She says she tired, but…,"

"Do you like her?" Yu asked.

"Wow, your straight to the point," Yousuke said.

"The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… The flame of forbidden love!" Chie said with a grin.

"Well put Chie," Kiyoki said with a grin.

"Wha-!? Dude, it's not like that." Yousuke said blushing.

"Oh reaaaally… Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen… And they say that person's your soul mate." Chie explained.

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful… How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" Yousuke said.

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you?!" Chie said angrily.

"Of course I don't!" Yousuke said.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out—then you'll see!" Chie yelled.

"Sounds interesting," Kiyoki said with a grin.

"Are you serious?! It's just a bunch crap that someone started." Yousuke said.

"It's not stupid!" Chie yelled.

"All that aside… you know that "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind was still lurking around…? Hehehehe…" Yousuke said.

"That's not funny Yousuke" Kiyoki said.

"Come on, can't take a joke huh?" Yousuke said.

"No, it's none of your concern why," Kiyoki said angrily. Everyone was silent for a minute. Kiyoki sighed.

"Sorry, it just…" she said.

"You don't have to say it, my bad." Yousuke said. After all this, the four classmates went home. Kiyoki and Yu walked home in silence until Yu said something.

"About what happened at the food court today…" Yu said.

"I'm fine if that's what you're asking," Kiyoki said.

"You just seemed upset…" Yu said.

"It's just… Look it's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow," Kiyoki said.

"Ah…," Yu said and Kiyoki was about walking into the house until Yu stopped her.

"Kiyoki…" he said.

"What is it?" Kiyoki asked.

"Let's walk to school tomorrow," Yu said. Kiyoki was stunned, but she smiled.

"I would like that," she said and went inside her house. Later on today, Nanako and Kiyoki were eating dinner alone again. Nanako sighed.

"Don't worry," Kiyoki said.

"…Yeah," she said. They both then heard the door slide open and Nanako jumped up with excitement.

"Oh, he's home!" Nanako said happily. Uncle Dojima came in and sat on the couch.

"What a day…," Uncle Dojima said.

"Would like dinner?" Kiyoki asked.

"Ah, thanks. Could you grab me a beer while you're at it," He asked. Kiyoki nodded and went to go get Uncle Dojima's food. When she went to the refrigerator to get a beer, she saw old milk that was passed her expiration date. She was a little thirsty, so she decided to drink it, but she spat it out and grabbed a beer. She came back and sat the food down on the table.

"Thanks… Nanako can you turn the channel?" Uncle Dojima asked.

"Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi. The poilice plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body." The announcer said.

"Sigh… An interview with the kid…? Where the hell did they find her?" Uncle Dojima said.

"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you her face?" the reporter asked.

"U-Umm…," the Female student said.

(That look someone that I met… Where have I seen her before?)

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?" The reported asked.

"Huh? She was killed?" the female student asked.

Oh, errr… So did you see anyone suspicious around here? The reporter asked.

"No, not really…," the Female student asked.

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?" the reporter asked.

"Huh? That's…,"

(Damn reporter, they can be really noise… But when I look closely, that Saki Konishi)

"—A tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result…," said the announcer.

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it…," Uncle Dojima said.

"It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna… I have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit," said the commentator.

"Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime," The announcer said.

"Loads of pranks calls, though…" Uncle Dojima said.

"So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?" The commentator said. Uncle Dojima didn't say anything.

"We'll be right back after these messages," the Announcer said. The Junes commercial then came on and Nanako began to sing it again.

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sang.

"You really like that store, don't you?" Kiyoki asked.

"Yeah! I want to go there! Hey dad can we…," Nanako stopped her question and saw Uncle Dojima asleep.

"He fell asleep," Kiyoki said.

"Sigh… Geez," Nanako said with a disappointing tone. Kiyoki got up and went to the closet to get a blanket. She then came back and placed the blanket on her Uncle. She then went over to Nanako and placed her hand on the little girls shoulder.

"I understand how you feel. My parents worked a lot to, but how about I take your there one day?" Kiyoki asked.

"Yeah! That will be great!" Nanako said with excitement.

"Alright, let's get you to bed then, it almost mid-night," Kiyoki said. Nanako nodded and the two got ready for bed. Kiyoki then put Nanako to bed and went to her room. He promised that she would do the midnight channel tonight, but then she heard a knock at the door. When she went downstairs, it was Yu, Hiro, and a man who looked around the same age as Uncle Dojima.

"Umm… Hello, may help you guys? Kiyoki asked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing. I'm Takeshi Saki, I'm your Uncles partner and Yu's guardian," Mr. Saki said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Please come inside," Kiyoki offered.

"No, I was just wondering if your Uncle is at home? Mr. Saki asked.

"Yes, but he's passed out on the couch," Kiyoki explained.

"What's going on?" a voice said. Kiyoki turned around and saw Nanako.

"Huh, Hiro-kun?" the little girl said.

"Yo," Hiro replyed.

"I was that he could let the boys stay here tonight, but I guess not. I have to go into work tonight," Mr. Saki said.

"No, it should be fine. Right Nanako?" Kiyoki asked.

"Yes, Dad said that he owes you." Nanako said.

"Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow night, ok Hiro, Yu," Mr. Saki said.

"Alright," Hiro said.

"Please be careful," Yu said.

"Ah, I will. It was nice to meet you Kiyoki," Mr. Saki said.

"Oh, yeah, same to you," Kiyoki said. Then Mr. Saki got into his car and left. The four kids then went inside. Kiyoki then set up a bed in Nanako's and her room for the two boys. They all then went bed… Well, except Kiyoki and Yu. It was almost mid-night and it was almost time for the midnight channel.

"Are you ready for this Yu? Kiyoki asked.

"Ah," he said. Kiyoki then shut the blinds and the both waited till the clock turned twelve. The television then turned on. They both saw the image of a girl being chased and then they both heard the words, "I Am Thou. Thou Are I" Playing over and over in their heads. The both then began to get headaches and fell to the ground. Once their headaches went away, they both walked towards the television and touched it. As soon as they did that, ripples stared to form around the television. The both then put their hand though the electronic device and then something pulled them. Yu's body was half way through the television while Kiyoki's left arm was in there. The both pulled until the television finally got out and fell backwards. They both hit the table in the back of their heads.

"Are you ok…?" Kiyoki asked.

"Ah," Yu replyed.

"W-What was that?" Kiyoki said.

"I don't know myself," he said.

"Let's talk about it with other tomorrow. I don't know about you, but my head is killing," Kiyoki said. They both then went to sleep.

* * *

**Location: School**

**Today: 4/14**

**Time: Morning**

**Weather: Rain**

When morning came, the four kids left for school. Uncle Dojima wasn't up yet, so they decided to leave. Nanako and Hiro left the two teen and went to school. Then Kiyoki and Yu began to walk to school.

"Thanks for letting us stay last night," Yu said.

"Don't worry about it. You just owe me now," Kiyoki said with a grin. Yu smiled.

"So about last night…," Yu said.

"I know, I was about to ask you the same thing. I don't think it was a dream, but I concerned," Kiyoki said with a serious voice.

"Ah, I am to, but let's talk about it with the others," Yu said.

"Agreed," Kiyoki said and the two walked in silence to school.

Location: School

Today: 4/14

Time: Afternoon

Weather: Rain

After lectures for today, everyone was gossiping about the murder case. Kiyoki was quietly reviewing her notes that she took during class. She then noticed notice Yosuke walking towards her seat.

"Y-Yo. Um…"

"What's up Yosuke?" Kiyoki asked.

"It's, uh, it's not really that important, but…Well, yesterday on TV, I…" Yosuke said.

"So what did you see?" Kiyoki asked.

"Oh, uhh… Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha…," Yosuke said.

"…. Idiot," Kiyoki said and returned back to her notes.

"What was that?!" Yosuke yelled.

"If you don't want to talk, then don't disturb me," Kiyoki said.

"You little!" Yosuke was about to finish his sentence, until Chie and Yu came up to Kiyoki and Yosuke.

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered the body." Chie said. .

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either." Yosuke said.

"I'm sure she's ok. She probably stressed out and needs a break," Kiyoki said.

"You can be real bi-polar sometimes," Yosuke said. Kiyoki twisted Yosuke's arm till he said mercy.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Yosuke yelled. Kiyoki let goof Yosuke and returned back to the conversation. We all then notice Chie getting up from her seat.

"Huh? Hey, Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked.

"Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry." Yukiko said with a sad face and then she left.

"She looks depressed, did something happened Chie? Kiyoki asked.

"I guess they're running her ragged…By the way, did you see… it… last night?" Chie asked.

"Huh? Uh, well… What about you?" Yosuke asked.

"I did! I seriously saw a girl! But… my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?" Chie asked. Kiyoki and Yu looked at each other.

"Kiyoki-san and I saw the same thing as well," Yu said.

"I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure… Wait a minute! You both saw it together?!" Chie yelled.

"Y-Yeah, Yu and his little cousin spent the night," Kiyoki explained.

"Already spending the night with each other, man you are so lucky!" Yosuke said. Kiyoki kicked Yosuke in the leg.

"I was just being a good neighbor," Kiyoki said angrily.

"Anyway, her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and..," Chie said.

"Hey… I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier…" Yosuke said.

"Wait, so you saw it too?!And we saw the same girl…? Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?" Chie asked.

"How should I know?" Yosuke said.

"Yu and I saw the same image to. We also got sucked into the TV," Kiyoki explained. Sweat dropped down the groups heads.

"It sounds like we all saw the same person…But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV…? Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV." Yosuke asked as he tried to process the information.

"If we did, then how did we see the image last night?" Kiyoki stated.

"You could have imagine it. That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. Well, if it had been bigger, the-" Chie stopped what she was about to say.

"Something wrong Chie?" Kiyoki asked.

"No, I just remembered. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV." Chie said.

"Oh yeah? Well, flat screen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check'em out the way back? We're beefing up out electronics department this month." Yosuke said.

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen!" Chie said excitedly.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you two to fit into, hehe." Yosuke said. Kiyoki glared and Yu didn't say a word.

(I can't believe they don't believe us… But then again, I wouldn't believe it either. But what was that yesterday?

The three friends then departed to go to Junes, but little did they know their adventure would soon begin.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
